An important objective of the POl application is to define the contribution of altered sphingolipid metabolism in Acute Myeloid Leukemia (AML). Through the multiple Projects, the roles of specific sphingolipids and sphingolipid enzymes in AML and the efficacy of therapeutically targeting sphingolipid metabolism for AML will be defined. In order to achieve these objectives the Targeted Sphing